starwarsexefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars - Citadel of the First
Star Wars - Citadel of the First is a comic book series styled storyline. It depicts events set shortly before the Clone Wars, with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker investigating the ancient ruins of the ancient Citadel of the First, an ancient settlement created by the First Jedi Order. It consisted of 5 issues. Issues Temple of Uaos In 24 BBY Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi were called before the Jedi High Council and were ordered by Grand Master Yoda to travel to the Ocul system, from where they have recieved intelligence on a conflict between the native Oculi and a pirate band led by Brayden Thart. They travel there with their Delta-7 Aether-class Light Interceptors, and notice atmospheric disturbances above the planet. Obi-Wan and Anakin land their starfighters and notice the place where they were told the conflict was taking place was abandoned. A sole monastary was on the horizon. Getting the idea that they might be holed up there, Anakin and Obi-Wan continue on foot, while R4-P17 and R3-C5 remained with their ships. Anakin and Obi-Wan make their way to a makeshift camp that seems abandoned, but also saw battle. Assuming it was the pirate band that caused the camp to be destroyed, Anakin establishes communication with the Jedi Temple, but while they can hear Yoda and Master Windu, the Masters cannot hear them. Assuming something within the monastery is disrupting their signal, Anakin and Obi-Wan enter it, but are overwhelmed by images of their past, including Anakin of his mother, Padme and Qui-Gon Jinn, while Obi-Wan experienced visions of Qui-Gon Jinn, an unknown female and a fellow Padawan. Tortured by the memories to what it could have been, they do not realize they walk into the monastery that is guarded by Ancient Force Sentinels, ancient droids held together and wielding the Force. When they awake they are presented to M3-PHR1S, an Ancient Force Sentinel that introduces them to a shrine of the ancient Force Entity Uaos. Spear of Gayx Obi-Wan and Anakin were before the shrine of Uaos, where they were introduced to the Avatar of Uaos, the being representing Uaos, Brayden Thart. Realizing that the Ancient Force Sentinels were responsible for the slaughter that had taken place in the settlement they came across before entering the temple, they attempt to attack Brayden with their lightsabers, but Brayden simply disarms them through the Force. Surprised, since Brayden is originally not Force Sensitive, they realize that Brayden was not born as the Avatar of Uaos, but controlled by the lingering spirit of Uaos. Brayden beckons them to follow him as he opens the giant chamber doors leading out of the Temple of Uaos and they are pressed out by M3-PHR1S. Brayden introduces them to the Citadel of the First, the seat of the First Jedi Order. Obi-Wan knows his history and tells Anakin of the First Jedi Order, but does not remember that the First Jedi Order was seated on Ocul, but does now understand why the name Uaos sounds so familiar, as Uaos being one of the five Force Entities of the Panthon Ulta. At the citadel's central square, M3-PHR1S informs Anakin and Obi-Wan they only have one chance to leave this planet and Brayden points out to two points, the Temple where they came from and a small shrine dedicated to another of the Dieties, Gayx. They arrive at the shrine, with Obi-Wan realizing they need to help out here in order to find out if any of the Oculi survived. At the shrine, Obi-Wan and Anakin are seperated by a sudden parting of the Earth and Anakin is unable to make it to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan send Anakin to go to the Temple of Uaos and attempt to get back to their ship and contact the Jedi Order. Anakin does so and Obi-Wan faces whatever is at the shrine, when a mysterious voice leads him further beyond the shrine and he suddenly is hit by a mystical spear, the ancient weapon the Spear of Gayx with the voice telling Obi-Wan his true trial begins now. Sphere of Valy Obi-Wan drags himself forward, hurt by the Spear of Gayx and the voice of Gayx guiding him forward. Gayx informs Obi-Wan he has a troubled past, present and future. Gayx tells him more of the First Jedi Order and how it evolved from pilgrims to the basis of the Jedi Order as they know it now. Gayx leads him to an altar where he can heal, but instead Gayx traps him on it, saying he has to face his past, present and future here and the only thing that can heal his wounds is the Sphere of Valy, the Healer's Orb of the Force Diety Valy and to obtain that, Anakin must complete his trial. As Gayx starts to disappear, Obi-Wan drifts into a Force Vision of him following a hooded man through the hallways of Jedi Temple as the man is faster then Obi-Wan. In the meantime Anakin attempts to make his way back to their ships and attempts to contact either R3-C5 or R4-P17. He is being blocked from reaching the ships by Brayden Thart, who still is controlled by Uaos who confronts Anakin with the vision of Obi-Wan being trapped at an altar. Brayden takes Anakin with him to an inner sanctum within the Temple of Uaos where he reveals two prisoners, both hooded. They are representations of the Light and Dark Side and Anakin must confront them to obtain the Sphere of Valy what would save Obi-Wan. Anakin confronts one of them, revealing it to be Watto. Driven by anger by his horrible past on Tatooine and the fact that Watto still possesses his mother, Anakin manages to evade killing Watto, who is revealed to be a Force Apparition. Brayden kills the other with Force Choke, who is then revealed to Padme Amidala. This drives Anakin to the side of the Dark Side, but Padme too is revealed to be a Force Apparition. Uaos then lowers the forcefield around the Sphere of Valy before abandoning Brayden Thart's body, rendering him in a coma. Obi-Wan manages to catch up with the hooded man inside the Force Vision and it is revealed to be a Force Apparition of Darth Maul and they are on the royal palace of Theed where the forcefields are lowered and Obi-Wan has a chance to save Qui-Gon Jinn. While Anakin and Obi-Wan both face their destinies, Gayx and Uaos are joined by Valy, and they claim together that they have found the Disciples of the First. Guard of Tatyx Obi-Wan Kenobi flies in, countering the blow Darth Maul was about to strike against his master, before Maul turned around and critically hit Obi-Wan through the chest, before being killed by Jinn. He suddenly woke up at the altar of Gayx again, with Gayx explaining this might have been the future and the past, the future being Qui-Gon being the one surviving and training Anakin. Gayx then disappears and the restraints holding him were removed instantly. Anakin makes his way out of the Temple of Uaos, but on his way back through the Citadel of the First, he is confronted by the fourth Diety of the Panthon Ulta, Tatyx. Tatyx uses the Force to assemble his stone guardians calling them the Tatyxian Guardians. Anakin knows Obi-Wan requires the Sphere of Valy and he faces off against the multiple Tatyxian Guardians, but he is aided by Valy suddenly who tells him to get to his master, while she encases the Tatyxian Guardians in a cocoon of mystical energy evaporating them. Tatyx and Valy disappear and Anakin breaks through the force field that previously kept him from joining Obi-Wan. Anakin meets back up with Obi-Wan and heals his wounds with the Sphere but Tatyxian Guardians appear again and they flee from the shrine of Gayx. Surrounded by the huge number of Tatyxian Guardians and no way to get out, Obi-Wan suddenly summons the Spear of Gayx to him and uses it along with his lightsaber to combat the Guardians having some effect. The Sphere of Valy can't do much against the Guardians, but when they knock Anakin down, Anakin connects with the Natural Force of Ocul and summons enough strength to destroy all the stone guardians. Tatyx, Gayx, Valy and Uaos all appear at that point, congratulating them for having passed their trials, announcing they are the true Disciples of the First, one Light and one Dark. Obi-Wan and Anakin are bewildered but request their agreement to travel off planet, but Uaos tells them they have one more trial to pass and point to the Tower of Zenion, where the most powerful of the Force Dieties is waiting for them. Only then can they leave this planet. Tower of Zenion Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker were in front of the Tower of Zenion, the fortress of the most powerful of the Panthon Ulta and the large reinforced gates opened for them. A voice beckoned them in, alerting them if they wanted to meet their true destiny as the Disciple of the First, they would have to make it to the top. However as both Anakin and Obi-Wan soon find out, a challenge awaits them at each floor they wish to enter. At the first floor they are faced with overwhelming odds, forcing to fight a group of Terentatek. Obi-Wan soon realizes the key to defeating them is by communicating with the Natural Force of Ocul and he boosts Anakin to do it like he did before, however Anakin is unable to on his own so Obi-Wan reaches in himself, distancing himself from Anakin but at the same time driving the creatures away and defeating the first challenge. The second challenge forces them to once again tap into the immense Natural Force of Ocul and move across the moving stone tiles and spears, forcing to combine their reach to the Natural Force in order to finish the challenge, The final challenge they have to face is on the top of the Tower, where they finally meet face to face with Zenion. Zenion delivers them one task - defeat him. Seeing no other choice, Obi-Wan and Anakin accept the challenge but fair not better then they did against any of the other Force Deities. Tapping into the Natural Force again, allows Anakin to call forth the Sphere of Valy and Obi-Wan to call upon the Spear of Gayx and level the playing field. Ultimately Anakin allows Uaos to make him an Avatar of Uaos and Obi-Wan works with the Tatyxian Guardians to encase and seemingly defeat Zenion. Zenion congratulates them, they have passed their final trial as the clouds clear up and the five suns shines over Ocul. He proclaims them true Disciples of the First and inform them they are now a member of the Orda Benthu. Wherever you go, whenever you need, if you call for help through the Natural Force of a planet, a member of the Orda Benthu will answer its call. Uaos releases Anakin Skywalker from his grip as the Avatar and the Deities see them out as they leave the Citadel of the First. R4-P17 and R3-C5 are eager to leave the planet and they had already prepared the ships, when they notice the previous desolate encampment of the Oculi is full of people again. As they take Brayden Thart in arrest, they set off back to Coruscant. In the aftermath, Obi-Wan and Anakin are debriefed by the Jedi Order on what happened and they claim not to much, only briefly touching upon the subject of the First Jedi Order and the Panthon Ulta. As they leave, Yoda remarks to Mace Windu that something within them has changed and that they have become more powerful then before, having grown as a Jedi. On Ocul as the Oculi are rebuilding their homes, the Panthon Ulta reconvenes on top of the Tower of Zenion, with Valy claiming the Prophecy of the Chosen One seems to have found its Chosen One. Gayx and Tatyx agree, but Uaos, who has merged with Anakin for a time, says darkness will rise before the Chosen One comes forth and many shall die. Not even them can stop the power the Dark Side of the Force.